Code Geass Rebirth
by godofdeathandre
Summary: The world has gotten back to the point of history repeating itself war comes again. One year after Lelouch's death Britannia goes back to war. work in progress
1. prologue

**Code Geass R3: Rebirth**

**I don't own Code Geass**

**Prologue **

After the supposed death of Lelouch VI Britannia the 99th emperor of the Holy Britannia Empire, the world had a false sense of peace which was soon destroyed by china. The Chinese government had made some deals with the previous Zero and now they want it to be fulfilled. They tried to reach the current Zero but he keeps ignoring them. Within five months of Lelouch's death the Chinese had created a small army in secret.

China hit the now small military of japan. The Black Knights tried to defend japan but they were destroyed easily. They called for Zero but when he arrived there he was overpowered. Then the black nights understood that this was not the real Zero. They all ran into hiding to wait for the real Zero.

The Chinese had taken India, Japan, and Russia before Nunnally had declared a state of emergency. All alive solders were sent to defend Korea. The Chinese were caught by surprise and Britannia had also taken Russia back. The two empires were at a standstill.

**This was the time to call back the real Zero. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Code Geass**

**Returned Power**

C.C. escaped with Lelouch to the countryside with Jeremiah and Rakshata helped hide Lelouch. As they were helping out Jeremiah by transporting grain from the edge of Jeremiah's fields, they see a surprising guest. They listened to the conversation.

"You should run away with Anya and Rakashata, Jeremiah." Kallen said.

"But I have an important guest, it would be rude to move while the guest is recovering," Jeremiah said.

"What is more important, your life or hospitality towards your guest? Come on, war is breaking so run away!"

"But what if it is someone who can turn around the whole war?"

"The only person who can do that is dead." Kallen leaves.

After they think it is safe Lelouch and C.C. emerge from their hiding place. By this time Jeremiah was already inside his house. So Lelouch moved his cart into the shed. He also left a note to Rakashata. While he is leaving he meets Jeremiah.

"Orange execute plan N3," Lelouch says to Jeremiah and he says, "help him with the plan," to C.C.

"What is the rush," C.C. and Jeremiah say together.

"I heard what you and Kallen were talking about so it is time to fight back." He said to Jeremiah."I will go get our war supplies, by the time I am done the Black Knights need to assemble here."

Lelouch goes to the back of Jeremiah's house and opens a trap door. He climbs down into the dark abyss. When he reaches the bottom there is only a faint light on the side wall. He flips the switch. The whole room lights up reveling 13 trucks and one black robot. He opens the door of each truck and presses the red button in them. Then he gets into the black robot and starts it up. Then he pushes some buttons and one of the walls goes up. He launches his robot up. Then he lands in the middle of Jeremiah's field. He flies out to Jeremiah's house. By the time he arrives there is a mob in front of the gate. When he lands he sees that the trucks have already arrived outside the house. Lelouch then press a button which reveals a helmet gold and white helmet and a gold trimmed cape. He puts them on and gets out.

"Good morning this is Alpha. All of you get ready for a war. We are going to take over the world with our power." Lelouch says.

"Who are you to order us around? We only listen to Zero and the Black Knights." Ohgi said.

"Don't tell me you forgot who you abandoned when you found out my true motives and identity." Leouch he removes his mask. Everyone screams in disgust.

"How did you survive?" a strange girl with an eye patch said.

"I don't know you" Ohgi said. She removes her eye patch. Lelouch saw a mark like C.C.'s on her eye.

"Now that you know who I am, Rakshata will tell you the rest. and for that girl come to my office in a hour." Lelouch said.


End file.
